sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (IDW)
|Twórcarealny=Yasushi Yamaguchi |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Lis |Wiek=8 |Wzrost=80 cm |Waga=20 kg |Oczy=Niebieskie |Futro=Żółto-białe |Ubiór= *Czerwono-białe buty *Białe rękawiczki |Ataki= *Spin Attack *Rolling Combo (przy wsparciu Sonica) |Zdolności = *Super szybkość *Zwiększona wytrzymałość *Zwiększona akrobatyka i refleks *Zwiększona siła *Zwiększony skok *Latanie *Wysoki intelekt *Umiejętności pilotażu |Przynależność = Resistance (dawniej) }} Miles "Tails" Prower – postać pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest dwu-ogonowym lisem i najlepszym przyjacielem Sonica. Potrafi latać za pomocą ogonów, a także obdarzony jest wysoką inteligencją. Historia Przeszłość Miles "Tails" Prower był początkowo gnębiony przez inne zwierzęta, ze względu na swoje dwa ogony. Po tym jak poznał Sonica, zaprzyjaźnił się z nim i obrał go sobie jako wzór. Z biegiem lat Tails uniezależnił się nieco od Sonica i uwierzył w siebie, ale wciąż lubił trzymać się blisko swojego idola. Podczas ostatniej walki z Doktorem Eggmanem, Tails myślał, że Sonic zginął. Lis bardzo to przeżywał, ale ostatecznie okazało się że jego najlepszy przyjaciel przeżył. Wspólnymi siłami pokonali armię Eggmana, a sam doktor zaginął. Fallout thumb|left|Tails ratuje Sonica przed Super-Badnikami Mimo że Eggman przepadł bez wieści, jego rozproszona armia wciąż kontynuowała ataki. W Sonic the Hedgehog #1 Tails dotarł do jednej z wiosek, którą zaatakowały Badniki. Spotkał tam Sonica, który przybył w samą porę. Wspólnie bohaterowie pokonali Egg Hammery, a Tails zniszczył potem wycofujące się roboty, zamykając przed nimi bramę. Lis zauważył, że ten atak był bardziej skoordynowany od poprzednich, co oznaczało że ktoś musi sterować armią Eggmana. Sonic postanowił ruszyć dalej, choć Tails obawiał się że jeż znowu zaginie. Mimo wszystko nie zatrzymywał Sonica dłużej. Tails został w wiosce, aby pomóc mieszkańcom w odbudowie. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Tails i Sonic podczas lotu Tornadem W Sonic the Hedgehog #7 Tails pilotował Tornado, gdy razem z Soniciem natknął się na statek Egg Fleet. Tails podał Sonicowi Miles Electric, za pomocą którego jeż miał pobrać dane ze statku. Jednak w trakcie akcji Sonic musiał się ewakuować, ponieważ zaatakował go Neo Metal Sonic. Tails przyleciał Tornadem i uratował Sonica, odlatując z nim do kwatery Resistance. Tam opowiedzieli o wszystkim Knucklesowi i Amy. Tails i przyjaciele postanowili następnie znaleźć stary plan Eggmana, który Neo Metal Sonic miał zamiar dokończyć. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Tails i Sonic po bitwie o Anielską Wyspę W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Tails i jego przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. W trakcie planowania Tails zaproponował Blaze, aby nie stanęła z robotem do walki jako Burning Blaze, obawiając się tego że jej umiejętności mogą zostać skopiowane i zwrócone przeciwko wszystkim. Tails pilotował potem statek powietrzny, który leciał w stronę wyspy. Krótko po tym jak zjawił się u niego Sonic, Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał. Tails wysłał Sonica i Knucklesa na ich Extreme Gear, a Blaze kazał zaatakować flotę wroga. Sam postarał się utrzymać kierunek lotu. Tuż przed rozbiciem się statku o Latającą Wyspę, Tails kazał się wszystkim ewakuować. Po bezpiecznym wylądowaniu w dżungli, Tails ruszył z Tangle i Whisper, zgodnie z rozkazem Amy, która powiedziała mu, żeby zrobił "coś mądrego. Tails wziął udział w walce z Egg Fleet i jej obrońcami. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Tails walczył u boku Amy, ale zaczął się niecierpliwić brakiem postępów. Wpadł więc na plan przechwycenia jednego z okrętów. Silver pomógł mu w tym, zatrzymując wrogie roboty. Dzięki temu Tails wystartował jednym ze statków Egg Fleet i zbombardował resztę floty, niszcząc ją i całe skrzydło Anielskiej Wyspy. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Tails skierował statek Egg Fleet w stronę Master Overlorda, aby pomóc walczącemu z nim Sonicowi. Kazał również Vectorowi powiadomić Amy o tym, aby zebrała wszystkich na pokładzie. W trakcie gdy reszta Resistance zajmowała Master Overlorda walką, Tails ustawiał statek na pozycji. Później wleciał całym okrętem w Master Overlorda, ratując podtrzymującego wszystkich w powietrzu Silvera, oraz Knucklesa, który wyrwał z robota Główny Szmaragd i umieścił z powrotem na Anielskiej Wyspie. Statek Egg Fleet rozbił się, ale Tails wyszedł z katastrofy cało i otrzymał podziękowania od Sonica. Metal Sonic został również pokonany. Tails i Sonic poinformowali potem Knucklesa o zwycięstwie, oraz świętowali udany dzień. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Tails naprawił najgorsze uszkodzenia u Metal Sonica i włączył robota na prośbę Sonica. Metal Sonic odrzucił rozejm zaproponowany mu przez niebieskiego jeża i odleciał. Tails zapytał Sonica czy powinni go ścigać, ale jeż postanowił uszanować jego wybór. Tails naprawił potem statek Egg Fleet i przygotował go do odlotu, razem z resztą Resistance. Sonic przybył do niego i pogratulował rekordowej naprawy, oraz dobrej przygody. Jet Set Tornado thumb|left|Tails i Sonic lecą Tornadem w pościg za Stealth Balkiry W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Tails zamontował w samolocie Tornado nowy silnik, który miał zapewnić jeszcze większa szybkość. Lis oddał stery Sonicowi, ponieważ uważał że będzie on idealny do wypróbowania szybkości. W trakcie lotu bohaterowie natknęli się na robota Stealth Balkiry, który ukradł zapasy z magazynu Resistance. Tails i Sonic ścigali go aż do wulkanicznej wyspy. Tam skierowali robota tak, aby ten został trafiony przez lawę wystrzeloną z gejzeru. Po tym jak Sonic zniszczył Balkiry'ego, Tails przejął stery i złapał przyjaciela. Postanowił następnie lecieć aż do wyczerpania się paliwa, oraz zdecydował powiadomić Resistance o tym aby odebrali paczkę z zapasami. Zaproponował także Sonicowi aby zasiadła za sterami, ale jeż odmówił. Infection thumb|Tails kontra Rough W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Tails pracował nad swoim projektem, kiedy znikąd otrzymał tajemniczy liścik, który przekazał Sonicowi. Wynikało z niego, że jeż został zaproszony do Windmill Village na przyjęcie z okazji powrotu najgenialniejszego naukowca na świecie. Lis obawiał się, że oznaczało to powrót Doktora Eggmana, ale poszedł z Soniciem do wioski. Zastali ją pustą, do momentu kiedy spotkali Elder Scruffy'ego, który był przywiązany do drzewa. Bohaterowie uwolnili starszego wioski, który wyjaśnił im że dwóch zbirów porwało Mr. Tinkera tydzień temu, a potem wróciło i uwięziło wszystkich mieszkańców w jednym z budynków. Wówczas dwóch złoczyńców ujawniło się. Byli to Rough i Tumble, o których Tails dowiedział się od Sonica. Lis został wysłany z Elder Scruffym, aby uwolnić mieszkańców wioski. Po tym jak ich wyzwolił, powiedział im żeby zostali jeszcze i przeczekali walkę. Lis dołączył do Sonica, atakując Rougha. Tails i jego przyjaciel połączyli siły i rozwścieczyli przeciwników, kopiując od nich pomysł wykonania wspólnego wprowadzenia i pozy. Lis ruszył do walki z Roughem, unikając jego pojemników ze smrodliwymi oparami. Lis wykorzystał swój umysł, aby przewidzieć gdzie padnie następny pocisk. Za pomocą ogona odbił pojemnik z powrotem w Rougha i wyeliminował go z walki. Sonic pokonał w tym czasie Tumble'a, ale złoczyńcy nie zdążyli ujawnić co się stało z Eggmanem, ponieważ wciągnął ich tajemniczy portal. Tails był pewien, że Eggman powrócił do swoich planów. Postanowił zostać w wiosce aby pomóc w odbudowie zniszczeń, podczas gdy Sonic ruszył w dalszą drogę. W Sonic the Hedgehog #16 zainfekowany przez Metal Virus Sonic przybiegł do Warsztatu Tailsa. Lis poddał go diagnozie, każąc mu biec w wielkim kółku dla chomika. Badanie wykazało, że Sonic cofnął infekcję przez swój bieg z Echo Mine. Po chwili do Tailsa i Sonica przybyła Tangle i bohaterowie wysłuchali historii o jej przygodzie z Whisper. Tails zasugerował potem, aby ostrzec pozostałych przed nową fortecą Doktora Eggmana, którą Sonic i Amy odkryi podczas podróży do Echo Mine. Po chwili Tails i Tangle zauważyli, że Sonic miał nawrót infekcji. Lis zauważył, że bieg Sonica jedynie umorzył rozwój choroby, ale nie wyeliminował jej całkowicie. Tails nie zdążył zatrzymać Sonica, który pobiegł szukać już fortecy Doktora Eggmana, ale został pocieszony przez Tangle, która wierzyła w to że znajdzie on lekarstwo. Tangle & Whisper thumb|left|Tails prezentujący celę dla Mimica W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Tangle i Whisper przybyły do warsztatu Tailsa ze złapanym Mimiciem. Tails zamknął go w specjalnej celi, którą wcześniej przygotował do testowania próbek w różncyh warunkach klimatycznych i atmosferycznych. Obiecał, że Mimic nie będzie w stanie się wydostać. Na koniec dodał, że zawiezie go do najbliższego więzienia, tak szybko jak tylko będzie mógł. Crisis City thumb|Tails niosący głowę zniszczonego Omegi W Sonic the Hedgehog #17 Tails zadzwonił do Vectora i powiadomił go o ostatnich wydarzeniach, m.in. o powrocie Doktora Eggmana i zakażeniu Sonica Metal Virusem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Tails i Silver przybyli do Sunset City. Podczas gdy Silver obezwładniał Zomboty, Tails poinformował wyczerpanego Sonica o Tornadzie, które czekało na niego na wschód od miasta. Po tym jak Sonic pobiegł, Tails odratował głowę zniszczonego Omegi, zabierając ją z powrotem do Restoration HQ. Gdy spotkał się tam z Soniciem i Silverem, obiecał w wolnym czasie zbudować nowy, zbliżony do poprzedniego pancerz dla Omegi, choć technologia Eggmana wydawała mu się dziwna. Następnie Tails przedstawił swój plan odnalezienia lekarstwa na Metal Virus - Sonic miał być przez niego monitorowany specjalnym gadżetem, który śledziłby jak organizm jeża podczas biegu walczy z wirusem. W ten sposób Tails mógłby zgromadzić potrzebne dane, ale jedynie komputery w laboratorium w Central City byłyby w stanie udźwignąć taką ilość informacji. Sonic i Silver obiecali Tailsowi, że będą go osłaniać i umożliwią dotarcie do laboratorium, nawet jeśli siły Eggmana już dotarłyby do miasta. The Last Minute thumb|left|Tails bliski wynalezienia lekarstwa na Metal Virus W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Tails, Tangle i Whisper przybyli do Central City, ale miasto zostało w tym samym czasie zalane przez Metal Virus. Tails chciał zmienić swoje plany, ale Tangle i Whisper obiecały że zajmą się Zombotami i umożliwią mu prace nad lekarstwem na wirus. Niedługo potem Tails dotarł do swojego laboratorium. Lis zadzownił najpierw do Sonica, prosząc go aby nie przybywał do miasta i jedynie kontynuował bieg, aby dokonywały się pomiary. Lis zadzwonił następnie do Amy, która obiecała że przygotuje statki ratunkowe. Na koniec skontaktował się z Tangle, aby upewnić się że trzyma Zomboty w ryzach. Tails przystąpił następnie do analizowania Metal Virusa, gdy uznał że będzie mu potrzebna świeża próbka. Lis wyszedł na dach laboratorium i złapał jednego z zainfekowanych, przelatujących nad jego głową Flickych. Tails dołączył go następnie do swoich badań, a wyniki zaczął załadowywać na serwery Restoration. Jednakże w pewnym momencie coś odcięło mu zasilanie. Lis próbował wyłączyć komputer, ale gdy mu się to nie udało, to postanowił wyciągnąć serwer z danymi. Jednakże przerwało mu pojawienie się Zombota, przez którego lis upuścił nośnik informacji. Tails wycofał się następnie do swojego garażu i uruchomił Cyclone, uciekając z laboratorium i torując sobie drogę przez miasto. Spotkał się następnie z Tangle i Whisper, osłaniając prowadzonych przez nie cywili przed hordami Zombotów. Gdy statek ratunkowy Restoration przyleciał, Tails opuścił Cyclone, które zostało zniszczone przez Zomboty. Lis spotkał się wtedy z Amy na pokładzie statku, a ta poinformowała go że Restoration HQ padło pod naporem Zombotów, a wraz z nim niemal wszyscy. W Sonic the Hedgehog #22 Tails zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wraz z upadkiem Restoration HQ stracił także swój komputer, na którym znajdowały się dane potrzebne do wynalezinia antidotum. Lis stwierdził, że Sonic będzie teraz ich ostatnią nadzieją, ponieważ posiada on przy sobie bio-skaner. W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Tails i Cream prowadzili ewakuację ocalałych ze Spiral Hill Village, latając nad wioską i podnosząc tych którzy nie byli jeszcze zarażeni. Lis wrócił potem do Amy i spotkał Sonica. Dowiedział się wtedy od niego, że bio-skaner został zniszczony. Tails zaczął płakać, przyznając że bez komputera i tak nie byłby w stanie opracować szczepionki. Lis wrócił potem na statek, gdy przyprowadził Whisper z powrotem, po czym wraz z przyjaciółmi odleciał ze Spiral Hill Village. Charakterystyka Osobowość Tails jest odważnym lisem z czystym sercem. Czasami może się zachowywać dość nieśmiało lub bez zdecydowania. Mimo tego wielokrotnie dowiódł, że nie należy go lekceważyć, ponieważ skrywa w sobie duży potencjał. Szczególną cechą lisa jest jego inteligencja. Tails został praktycznie wychowany przez Sonica, co nadało mu braku cierpliwości w niektórych sytuacjach. Wygląd Tails to młody, antropomorficzny lis. Posiada dwa ogony. Jego futro jest w większości żółto-pomarańczowe. Na końcówkach ogonów, brzuchu i ustach przybiera biały kolor. Jego oczy są niebieskie. Tails nosi czerwono-białe buty i białe rękawiczki. Moce i umiejętności Za pomocą swoich dwóch ogonów Tails może latać jak helikopter. Ogony służą mu także do walki. Jest także bardzo wytrzymały i wysportowany, co pozwala mu nadążać za Soniciem podczas biegu. Tak jak Sonic, Tails potrafi zwijać się w kulkę aby atakować przeciwników, co pozwala mu wykonywać ataki takie jak Spin Attack i Rolling Combo. Poza dwoma ogonami, Tails został obdarzony bardzo wysoką inteligencją. Jest autorem wielu wynalazków, takich jak Miles Electric, a także potrafi pilotować samoloty, np. Tornado, oraz statki powietrzne. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Rough *Tumble Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW